More specifically, the invention is intended for transporting such moulds in a production line for the production of chocolates, chocolate bars, moulded chocolate or confectionery, whereby the moulds are moved from the one production stage to the next.
Such devices are already known in the chocolate and confectionery industry, whereby use is made of a conveyor line that is equipped with chains that are put into motion by means of sprockets.
The conveyor line is provided with catches that are affixed at a regular distance from one another. The catches will push the moulds forward on the conveyor belt.
A disadvantage of such a known conveyor line is that special facilities must be provided for the safety of the rotating parts.
Another disadvantage lies in the fact that the hygiene regulations are very strict because foodstuffs are being processed. As the chains consist of many small parts, the maintenance and cleaning thereof is very laborious so that it is difficult to satisfy the strict standards.
An additional disadvantage is that such conveyor lines are relatively large, because the chains turn around to form a closed loop, whereby only the top part of the chains will transport the moulds and whereby the bottom part only serves to close the loop but will not further participate in the transport of the moulds.
Likewise conveyor belts are already known where the moulds are placed behind one and another, and whereby by pushing the rearmost mould forward the moulds are put into motion and move further over the conveyor belt.
Although no rotating parts or chains participate in this, which improves the safety and facilitates the maintenance, such a ‘push system’ has the disadvantage that the speed is relatively limited.
Indeed, if too much force is exerted on the rearmost mould to be able to move the moulds faster, the moulds can move upwards, ‘slip over one another’ or can be pushed out.
As a result of this the production speed is limited.
Moreover, the moulds must have very accurate dimensions to ensure that their correct position is guaranteed during the various production stages.
An anomalous dimension of one or more moulds will ensure that the moulds deviate from their position, which can create problems when filling the moulds for example.
Moreover, chocolate or confectionery can also get between the moulds, so that their position also deviates because the moulds are no longer against one another because chocolate or confectionery is in between them.